Engulfed in Embers
by LovePeaceFanfics
Summary: Austin Moon. You view him as a cocky and arrogant bad boy. He's actually a ruler of fire. An Ember Emperor. When a dangerous Science lesson occurs, and Ally Dawson survives without burning, Austin knows that she's special. She may just be Ember Empress. When an enemy empire attacks the Ember Empire, Austin and Ally must fight back. Will a romance spark or go up in flames?
1. Chapter 1

**I know I should be working on my other fanfictions, but I have had this idea for months. It's just something I don't usually see, so I wanted to bring in some new plots. Review x3**

**(Rated T for Language, Violence, and Sexual Themes)**

**{P.S. Did you see the A&A cast livestream? *Fangirl squeals*}**

* * *

><p><em>Austin POV<em>

The flaming rocks crumbled down the side of the hill, setting what was left of the grass on fire. I stood close to the fire without caution—it couldn't even hurt me. My hands stuffed into my jacket pockets, I stood still, watching the rubble disintegrate. It may be hard for ordinary people to understand, so I'll explain.

The reason why the hill was on fire? I set it on fire. Did I need any matches for it? No. The only things I used were my bare hands and body temperature. I'm a ruler of fire. Golden flames run through my veins. You would lose to me in a fist fight, because you would probably be doing the Stop, Drop, and Roll number. I shoot fire through my wrists and my palms.

I'm kinda like spiderman. Except I can't make the flames stick to buildings and fly through the air. Although that would be the most epic thing in man kind..anyways, I only set it on fire for a few reasons. First reason; it's awesome to watch. Second reason; I can miss a few periods at school. Third reason; I needed to test out my flames on **something. **They could get rusty if left unused for a long time. Even though I use them legitimately everyday…

I walked away nonchalantly from the destruction I had created. The rubble would probably appear on the news, yet they still wouldn't know it was me who set the hill on fire. People are lucky enough to where I'm not setting their homes on fire. Well, not like I would consider it. Maybe my teacher's houses..

No matter. My feet crunching on gravel in the parking lot of Seaford High was the loudest sound heard in the vacant area. It was like a ghost town, just empty cars. Not one person outside. I quickly whipped out my cell phone to check the time. 12:46. That would be...fourth period. Dammit.. science class. The worst of all classes, in my opinion.

I pushed open the front doors, then started walking down the narrow hallway. People were still switching from third to fourth period. I got numerous waves from girls. The "flirty fingers" is what I call them. Because all the waves consisted of girls wiggling their fingers at me. Usually followed by a wink.

I have no idea why I over-calculate the flirty fingers. It's just something to take notice of. Especially when you're this good looking. Using the sharp head nod back to the flirty fingers was the goal. Afterwards, I smoothly rounded the corner of the hallway. Noticing Dez running up to me, I slowed. "Austin, did you hear?" he questioned squeakily, breathing heavily from his sprinting.

"Uhh..no. What's up?" Dez's suspender straps began slipping down his shoulders. He slipped them up, still trying to catch his breath. "You ran down the fuckin' hallway, man, get a grip." I shook his shoulder, which only caused his suspender strap to slip again. I heaved a gruff sigh.

"If this is about your goddamn turtle, I know that you got him matching suspenders, you texted me this morn-" Dez cut me off. "Cassidy's cheating on you again." I took a deep breath and rubbed the back of my neck, trying to keep my body temperature down.

"Where did you see her?" I inquired. He nervously shuffled his feet. "Dez.." If this weirdo wasn't gonna tell me, I had to do something to make him. Letting my body temperature rise, I lit a small ember onto my finger, and held it at the tip of his hair, singeing it.

"Okay, okay! She was in the janitor's closet with Dallas." he squeaked. I blew the ember out on my finger, and I lowered my hand. "Dallas?" I asked uneasily. Dez sadly patted the split end where I burned some of his hair off. "Yeah.." he mumbled. When I saw that son of a bitch-wait a second. "Why the hell were you going in the janitor's closet?" Dez paused, like it was a natural thing. "So I could have a dressing room for my turtle."

Dez was dragging his feet behind me, while I took powerful and determined steps to the janitor's closet. "Dude, settle down. You're not thinking straight." I heard his pitchy voice from behind me. I laughed shortly. "I'm thinking perfectly straight. In fact, I have everything planned out in my head," I seethed. "Lock those two in the closet, set the room on fire, and go on my way." Dez spun me around by my shoulder. "You'll regret it later." he told me.

I breathed another gruff sigh, feeling my body temperature go down. The golden flames coursing through me were now calmly flowing. Hearing Dez continue, I tuned in. "Do something harmless..like..pouring your lunch on her or something." He offered. I rolled my eyes in disgust. "Middle school pranks? Really?" He gave me a pointed look. "Better than being a murderer."

* * *

><p>After speaking with Dez, I passed the janitor's closet, ignoring the noises coming from behind it. I would get back at them soon enough. Breaking up with Cassidy was the smartest route. What a slut. Teaching Dallas a lesson was going to happen, no matter the consequence. I stopped at a classroom door. Looking around, I noticed the hallway was empty. Class had already started.<p>

Popping the collar of my dark burgundy leather jacket, I pushed open the Science room door. People were already gathering around their stations. "Late again, Austin." I heard the science teacher deadpan. I rolled my eyes and muttered crude words under my breath as I walked past him.

I sat in my seat, leaning my back up against it. The table I sat at was empty as I held both of my hands behind my neck, relaxing. I never usually had a partner come and sit by me. Perhaps they were intimidated by me. Both guys and girls alike, neither had sat by me unless they were assigned to. They scooted their chair away from me, anyway. I kicked my feet up onto the tabletop, and shut my eyes. Fourth period seemed pretty good for a nap…

"Hey!" I heard a feminine voice snap. I opened one of my eyes and looked to the left. A dainty girl with dark brown and curly hair stood there nervously, hugging a battered book to her chest. I opened my other eye. "You aren't supposed to nap in class.." she muttered.

I blinked my eyes multiple times. Was she serious? I raised my eyebrow at her. "Do I look like I care?" I responded. She wrinkled her nose. It kinda resembled to a bunny._ A cute bunny._ My mind added. I mentally set fire to myself. Dammit.

"Well..no. But I'm not doing this project on my own." she said, sitting down in the chair next to mine. The chair next to mine had been close when it was unoccupied. Our shoulders were then brushing up against each other. I tried my best to ignore it. She set her worn book on the table in front of her. I noticed it had a big 'A' stitched into it, with other designs, making it more personal.

My eyes focused away from the book and I furrowed my eyebrows. "Do I even know you?" I asked sourly, glancing over at her tiny figure. She spun her head around, her big brown eyes widening. "I'm new. Ally Dawson." She introduced, clenching a bright red notebook in her hand. That explained the 'A' on her journal. "Mr. Anderson told me to sit by you, it wasn't my choice."

I chuckled lowly, closing my eyes. After a few moments of me chuckling, she spoke up. "What's so funny?" I heard her ask innocently. I smirked as I looked over to her. "It was your choice. Since when are your decisions decided by a science teacher?" I was still snickering. She must've been a nerd if she followed a teacher's rules. "Since when did I concern you? Let's just get the project done and over with." she replied calmly. I immediately stopped laughing.

"Whatever." I scoffed. To make sure she didn't think she was winning, I stood up out of my seat and rounded to the other side of the table, reviewing the notebook she just got out. I leaned forward onto the table, still making sure I was towering over her. She looked back at up me with her head, the notebook splayed out in front of her.

"You never told me your name." she stated. I blinked multiple times. "Not like it's important to you." I grumbled, looking up around the room of other people working. "Yeah, it is," she interjected. I glared down at her. "And why's that?" I pressed. "I'd much rather call you by your name than saying 'hey you' just to get your attention. Plus, I'm trying to be sociable. Unlike you." she said all of that in her light, sweet and polite tone.

I heaved another one of my gruff sighs. "Austin," I told her, defeated. "Austin Moon." She nodded her head. "There, Austin, now that wasn't so hard." I heard the smile in her voice. I couldn't believe I was letting this dainty and quiet girl get the best of me. I felt my body temperature rising. Not from anger, but from embarrassment. "Just work on the project. I gotta deal with something." I began stalking away from the table, Cassidy and Dallas still in mind.

"Wait a sec!" she called out, grabbing tightly onto my wrist with both of her hands. She was so light, I was dragging her across the floor. I stopped impatiently and turned around slowly to face her. "What?" I breathed. "I'm _not_ doing this on my own. I'm not the nerd who does your work for you. And I better not be labeled that way." My eyes widened slightly. She knew our stereotypes well, and it was only her first day.

"I have my own business to take care of. Important business." I countered. "Like what?" she hissed. I rolled my eyes. "Unless you want to help me bust my cheating girlfriend and my ex-best friend having sex in the janitor's closet, I suggest you go sit back down."

"Then I guess I'm going to help you."

* * *

><p><strong>O snappy snoo my shoes. I have no idea where that came from. Welp, I have chapter 1 completed. Await chapter 2, coming soon!<strong>

**Credits:**

**[1]: I DO NOT OWN AUSTIN AND ALLY!**

**[2]: I actually don't have a second thing. Zomg, I'm so original! DerpDerp.**

**Hugs and Auslly;**

**Valerie x**


	2. Chapter 2

**Once again, I know I should be working on my other fanfic called "Roses and Blood", but I saw the feedback to this and I was like "Ehh, might as well," SOOOO, I'm doing this. Hope ya don't mind. cx**

**(Rated T for Language, Violence, and Sexual Themes)**

* * *

><p><em>Austin POV<em>

I honestly didn't think that a goody-goody like Ally would accept. I actually wasn't even being serious about her coming with me. Well, a man could always use back up. Even if back up came with a floral dress and sweet smelling perfume.

Ally was then keeping up with my fast and heavy pace, her heeled brown boots clacking next to the sound of my heavy Jordans. Stomp, clack, stomp, clack, stomp, clack. I had turned down the hallway to where the janitor's closet was.

Those two were still going at it in there. I noticed Ally cringing at the door. "I didn't think you were serious.." she told me meekly. Rolling my eyes, I looked down at her. "Why did you think I was taking you down the hallway?" A light, pink blush washed over her small cheeks. "Not what you think."

"Not what I thought you thought that I thought? Simple enough." I smirked. "Hush. Let's focus on the..disgusting task at hand that I'd much rather not do but I need to prove myself because you're just that arrogant." she rambled. "Sorry, I just heard 'arrogant'. The rest was gibberish." I told her. She scoffed and tucked a lock of her dark brown hair behind her ear. "Just go in there. I'll be behind you."

"Alright." I took a deep breath through my nose and tried to open the door. Locked. "Step back, princess." I angled my foot on the floor. "Who are you calling-" I kicked the door open with such force that Ally yelped. "Sorry." I looked down at her with a mild sympathetic look. She blew a wisp of tangled hair out of her eye. "Yeah, whatever." she grumbled.

The closet was about the size as a downgraded bedroom in a hotel. There's not really anywhere to go, except the corner. Surely, there were bottles and other items hitting each other over at the right wall. I let Ally sneak in front of me as I closed the door quietly, trying not to laugh at her expression when she heard a moan.

Suddenly, Dallas staggered out, pulling on his shirt. Cassidy was buttoning up her blouse right behind him. I crossed my arms intimidatingly, while Ally abruptly turned on the lightswitch, standing right behind me. Because of her tiny form, she managed not to be seen while crouching down by my feet.

Cassidy and Dallas's heads both snapped up. All that was visible was my angry stature staring back at them. "Austin!" Cassidy cried, mouth agape. Dallas was rubbing the back of his neck, looking down at the cement floor. I felt Ally's dress tickle up against my leg through my jeans, then I shuffled my foot so she knew it was bugging me.

All she did was get closer. I'd lecture her for it later. "I heard some pretty colorful noises coming from behind that door.." I stated slowly. Cassidy's face scrunched up into guilt. "A-austin, it's not what it looks like.." Dallas looked up at me sheepishly. I returned the exchange with a glare.

I looked back at Cassidy, cocking my eyebrow at her disheveled appearance. "I don't care what it looks like, even though your wrinkled clothing gives it away, I only care about the noises being heard. Which, eh, I already knew what happened. Dez told me. There's not much to explain."

Cassidy mock gasped, then tried to trick me with her horrid acting skills. "Whatever Dez said, it's not true! I love you, Austy!" She pouted her lips, trying to be cute. It didn't work with me at all. "I'm sure you don't even know who the hell Dez is, don't you?" I snapped. Cassidy looked at me, lost. "That..brown haired guy..?" I heard Dallas acknowledge.

"_Shut the hell up_." I told him commandingly. Ally drew in a faint, quiet breath. "And, no, that's Elliot. Learn who your fucking classmates are, Dallas." I looked back over to Cassidy. "Dez is the guy that walked in on you two. But that doesn't even matter, now." I went back to the reason why I even entered the closet. "We're finished Cassidy. I don't _do_ whores." I spoke in a double meaning. I felt Ally flinch up against my leg at my use of wordplay.

* * *

><p>Remembering Ally, I decided to use some theatrics. "Get up. We're finished here." I barked out loud. I knew she was hesitant, but I heard her slightly shuffling and rising away from the floor. I noticed Cassidy's shocked expression and Dallas's confused one. She was hiding behind me, her hand placed onto my bicep, peeking out.<p>

"Who the _fuck _is she?" Cassidy squealed. Ally clenched onto my arm tightly. Funny, I thought she had more spice in her. "That's not for you to know." I heard Ally whisper. Well, kinda. Cassidy gave her an icy glare. Dallas was just staring at her.

I felt my temperature rising. The flames starting licking at my veins, begging to be used. The sight of Cassidy and Dallas looking at Ally like that. No matter how they were looking at her, it infuriated me. Ally was clenching onto my arm tighter and tighter. My body heat was flaming. She had to of felt it. Hearing her scared, shallow breaths, I decided to end the useless conversation completely. I spun around sharply, opening the door for Ally.

She quickly ran out of the closet, looking up at me with her big eyes as she backed up into the hallway. Nodding to her, I turned around again to say one final thing. "And don't call me Austy." I slammed the heavy door behind me while Ally stood there, with her hands folded in her lap. She looked so innocent, that my hot temperature wavered slightly. She opened her mouth and the first thing she said took me off guard.

"You're burning up." she told me. Without hesitation, she put her palm on my forehead. We stood there for a few moments in the quiet hallway. Because she was so small, she had to stand on her tiptoes just to reach my head. "Uhh..I'm fine." I muttered, trying to keep my heat temperature low.

Ally shook her head at me, causing me to frown. "I think you have a fever or something. You're..on fire." I gulped nervously. Even though she meant it as a metaphor, it still meant that she was basically correct. She searched my face for any reaction with her bright, brown eyes.

"Go to the nurse." she said suddenly. Lowering her delicate hand from my forehead, she continued, "And that's an order." I scoffed, the flames still running through me. "I don't take orders, princess." She batted her long eyelashes, pursing her light pink lips.

"A-are you angry about Cassidy, then?" She questioned. I gruffly sighed, not wanting to explain. "Yeah. Whatever." I began walking away, until she sharply turned me around by my shoulder. "I know there's something going on.." She whispered. I tried not to look into her eyes. "What the hell do you know about me?" I growled. I didn't know how to control my emotions.

She narrowed her eyes, her hand still on my shoulder with our faces close. She released a deep breath, her chest falling. My temperature started to rise. I knew it wasn't from anger, but I didn't know what it was. The intensity, maybe…

"I may not know much about you, Austin," she hissed, grabbing my shirt collar to pull my face even closer to hers. Both of our faces were grim, our eyes narrowed. "But I know when someone is bullshitting me. It's happened too many times to the point where it's getting old."

The knuckles of her hand were heated up against my neck, where the skin showed above my collar. I was personally surprised that she was swearing—it didn't match her personality at all. She immediately let go of my collar, stepping back. Her eyes were wide, her mouth slightly open, her eyebrows pushed together. She almost looked...scared.

"I have to go." she whispered hoarsely. She brushed past me, then turned around one last time. I was still staring at her with a grim expression, knowing something was wrong. "Promise you'll tell me later." her voice was still hoarse. I nodded.

"I promise."

* * *

><p><strong>Bawm diggiteh dawg. And, yeah, huge messagespoiler at the ending of this. *GASPP* Maybe you didn't notice it. c; Bwahahaha now you're gonna go craycray. Sorry it took so fahking long to get this thing done, and nothing happens in it. I'll make it up to you with chapter 3. Peace.**

**Credits:**

**[1]: I DO NOT OWN AUSTIN AND ALLY!**

**[2]: Argh, I made Dallas a clueless and dumb jock. I'm pissed off at my own plot..**

**Hugs and Auslly;**

**Valerie x**


	3. Chapter 3

**Dat feedback, tho. Okay, so I just uploaded Chapter 11 to Roses and Blood (if you are a Rosie fan. I'm going to call the EiE fans Embers and R&B fans Rosies. Lool, it's dumb) and I've really been wanting to get this out. I'm also writing another one-shot. BusyBeeisMee. Ah, that phrase didn't even make sense. *Faceplants onto keyboard***

**(Rated T for Language, Violence, and Sexual Themes)**

* * *

><p><em>Ally POV(you heard me!)<em>

As soon as school got out, I ran. Even faster than I did in Gym… in which my speed was pathetically slow. My body was feeling uncomfortably heated. It frightened me how I couldn't control my language or emotions when Austin and I were speaking with each other after the disturbing closet incident that I can't even bring up. Austin. I shook my head at the thought of him. Meeting him that morning, I knew how he was. Egotistical. Snarky. Arrogant. Cute.

Whaaatt? No. NOPE. There was no way that I was crushing on him. I shouldn't lie, he's very attractive. Even more attractive than that Dallas boy. But I knew Dallas was out of my league, so I dropped it. I had seen him in the hallway earlier that morning. As soon as I saw him, I got a fluttery feeling. Once I saw walking behind that one girl into a janitor's closet, the fluttery feeling dropped.

So her name was Cassidy. I was then relaxing on my mattress, looking up at my bedroom ceiling. Cassidy seemed like a..skank. I can't use language to describe her. All of those descriptive and crude comments to call a woman is what she came up as. Yet, Austin had dated her. They didn't even seem good for one another at all. Gladly, he ended the 'relationship'. I'm still wondering if he was even happy with **me**.

**HER**. I covered my face with my hands at the mistake I made in my mind. Good thing I never made a mistake like that in front of Austin. Or even out loud. I'd never hear the end of it. Not to mention the creepy points I'd earn. Ugh. My body was feeling warm, still. Even when I had my air conditioner on me and a cold water bottle that I was sipping from. Nervously, I felt my steamy forehead. It had to be a fever or something. The strange thing was that I never got sick.

I slowly got up from my bed, thinking through the events of my day as I walked to the bathroom for a thermometer. I had met two people. Well.. four; counting Dallas and Cassidy. Austin was the second person that I confronted out of random. He was sleeping in class. Who in their right mind sleeps while they're supposed to be learning!? Or at least working on the assigned project. I'm still whiny about it. The first person I had met during second period was a petite Latina named Trish. Very nice girl, but some slight anger issues. I could get used to her personality, though.

I was then standing in front of the bathroom mirror, turning on the sink in front of me to a cold setting. Splashing the freezing water into my palm, I shook my hand a bit before brushing my hand underneath my hair and cooled off my neck. Still feeling the prickly and scorching heat, I pushed my arms further into the sink, splashing the water onto my pale arms and hands. Looking closer at my skin, I noticed something. Physically, I looked pale and cold. On the inside, I felt like I was on the sun. It made no sense, and quite frankly; it scared the daylights out of me. I nervously eyed my reflection in the mirror, breathing heavily. Almost stumbling, I caught myself on the counter ledge. Right where the straightener was; it was left on..set on the highest setting.

_**I didn't feel the scorching burn.**_

* * *

><p><em>Austin POV<em>

I walked down the street, heading to school the next morning. Surely enough, a reporter was standing right in front of the hill I set fire to the previous day. The charred remains were still in crumbly bits on the ground. With a fake serious look through the whole session, she ended with a horrible and comedic conclusion. "Will your home be next? Tune in to MON at 10."

I rolled my eyes as I walked past the camera crew. Miami Official News was only covering it for an 'interesting' story that could be resolved with actual investigation. Not like they'd find anything. I don't leave any traces of my presence behind. It's quite shocking how I don't show up on the security cameras. Even if I was, I could just blend in with the fire easily.

Besides, burning down a **house**? I know, I've considered burning down Mr. Anderson's house once, but it's not like I'd actually do it. Hell, they don't even know who's doing it. What, so now there's this psychotic and demonic person running around burning down mounds of dirt and rock? _SAVE THE SCHOOL CHILDREN!_

Sarcasm always gets the best of me. Jogging up the steps of Seaford High, I looked back one last time at the news crew. The reporter lady was yelling at one of them, with a cup of coffee in her hand. Ah, the media. Dramatic as fuck in real life yet they can't act on camera. Shaking my head, I pushed open the two glass doors, entering the building.

First thing I saw: Kira Starr waving at me. Pretty face, intelligent, ignores her boyfriend.. yeah, not such a turn on for me. I blatantly ignored her as I walked by, pretending to listen my headphones even when no music was playing. It was my way of getting out of everything. Still, even while ignoring every single being, I still received flirty fingers. Oddly enough, I didn't want to respond to them at all. Usually, I'd be all for it, jerking my head up and down in sharp head nods making it look like I was having a neck spasm.

Instead, I kept my head forward, casually glancing around. Probably not the reaction they were expecting, but I didn't mind. My outcast side was beginning to shine through the cracks of my fake one. And I was completely okay with it. It was about time I shown my true self.

**You know...minus the Ember Emperor thing.**

* * *

><p><em>Ally POV<em>

Still feeling feverish, I decided that I would go to school. It would destroy my perfect attendance record that I had kept at my old school if I didn't go. I took my temperature before I left: 103. Yet, my skin was pale, sweaty, and the dark circles underneath my eyes added to the trainwreck.

Walking like a zombie through the hallways, I stopped at my locker. Even my pink lipgloss and purple eyeshadow didn't drag away the attention of the dark circles. My neck still overheated, I put my hair up into a high ponytail, so all the heaviness of my thick hair wouldn't trap the heat. If anything, the heat became worse.

My body temperature had wavered throughout the night, but still remained high. I closed my eyes, leaning against the refreshingly cold, metal locker. "Ally." I jumped, stuttering. There stood Trish, eyeing me like I was an alien. "You look terrible. What's up?" Sighing, I took my songbook and math textbook out of my locker, then shut it, leaning my back up against it for some temperature relief.

"I think I might have a fever, Trish. I came here anyway because.." Trish cut me off. "You didn't want to tarnish your perfect attendance, details, details." Wow, I must've babbled to her a lot.

"Plus, you should go to the nurse or something. Honestly, you look like you got ran over by a bus." I sighed impatiently. "Yeah, ok.." I muttered, trying to find a way to tell her I was fine.

"And not like.. a regular sized school bus. I'm talkin' like a double decker bus just flew over you as you were flattened like a pancake on the street and I had to use a scooper thing just to pick you up-" I put my palm on her shoulder. "I get it." She tilted her mouth. "Trish!" I heard someone call. A red-headed boy came running up, out a breath. He seemed to have an issue with his suspenders staying on his shoulders. "What is it Dez? Can't you see that I'm busy here?!" She motioned to me with her manicured hand.

The boy known as Dez heaved for air. Poor guy seemed out of shape. "H-have you.." he sucked in another breath. Trish put her hands on her hips, annoyed. If it took longer than ten seconds to speak, she was done with the conversation. "Come on, Ally. We need to go to first period." I picked the wrong time to be focused. "Aren't we going to be really early? We still have fifteen min..u..tessss." I faded my speaking because of the desperate and angered look she gave me. Dez blew out another breath. "S-seen my.." he sucked in for air. Trish and I had a game of guessing what it was.

"Keys?"

"He doesn't have a car."

"They could be to his house or something.."

Aggravated sigh.

"Lunch money?"

"I thought he brought his own lunch."

"Well, he could buy a water bottle or something.."

"Psht. He brings juice with him."

"Capri sun?"

"Sometimes Sunny D.."

"Ew. I hate Sunny D."

"SUNNY D FTW!"

"That better represent 'For the win'.."

"It doesn't."

Scoff.

"Oooh! I know! The starfish, right?"

"He has a starfish?"

"Yeah. It got stuck to his face one time."

Dez's weak breath.

"Uh.. girlfriend?"

"Bitch please."

"GUYS!" Dez bursted out. Trish and I looked up at him, pausing the argument. "My turtle! I took him to his dressing room, went to get him a scarf and came back, but he wasn't there." Glancing over at Trish, I gave her a confused look. "Well.. call his agent!" Trish looped her arm around mine and dragged me down the hall with her. "Ugh! I hate that guy." she grumbled, still dragging me to first period. "Next time I see him-" she stopped in the middle of the hallway. "Holy crap, Alls, you weren't kidding about that fever. You feel like.."

"What?" I asked lightly.

"You feel like you're on fire.."

* * *

><p><strong>AYOOCAPTAIN JACK! Ah, shiznits, this chapter was fun to make, no joke. Chapter 4 will be more serious, introduce more characters, Austin and Ally get married.<strong>

**Hehe, just kidding.**

**Credits:**

**[1]: I DO NOT OWN AUSTIN AND ALLY!**

**[2]: I don't own Sunny D or Capri Sun. But, eh… SUNNY D FTW.**

**[3]: I made up the whole MON news show. 'Miami Official News' sounds so bland when I think about it..**

**[4]: You know Ally's mistake when she said "ME" instead of "HER"? Well, that was literally one of my typos and I was like "Holy crap, I need to keep that" soooo, that's why that exists. Want me to tell you how babies exist? :D**

**Hugs and Auslly;**

**Valerie x**


	4. Chapter 4

**5 stories. 5 stories. That's how many I have. In a span of 5-7 weeks, I made 4 new stories. *Slowly claps for myself* Anyways, my Embers, I give you chapter 4. *Flies away* (I have no room to say crap mostly because I haven't updated in forever)**

* * *

><p><em>Austin POV<em>

If you know me, you probably would laugh if I told you that I sat through three school periods and was on time to all of them. Hell, you'd think it was a bad joke. You wouldn't even laugh.

So why did I?

I never used to be on time. I never usually stayed during the whole school period. I never even came to school until fourth period. Why did it suddenly change? It definitely wasn't that I wanted an education; I only want an education in music.

I even had my shoulder backpack slung over myself. It was more of a laptop bag, but it was filled with notebooks and such. Stuff I never usually had. I didn't know if it was behavioral issues I was having, or if I was looking forward to something. At school.

And if that's the case, then it's the end of the world.

I turned a corner, looking down at my Jordans as I walked. Not wanting people to see my face, I pulled the green hoodie of my jean jacket over my head and partly my face, my hand clenching my bag's strap. If anyone saw me with school supplies, they'd never let me hear the end of it. Unless I set them on fire. Hold on, I'm considering the idea..

In the midst of my thoughts, I heard high pitched yelling. Two girls arguing. Forgetting my reputation, I lowered my hood, shaking the tangled hair out of my eyes. Securing the strap on my shoulder, I peered around.

Sure enough, a girl had her back turned and was arguing to her friend to my left. The friend appeared to be Latina with really curly hair. They were arguing back and forth, the Latina grabbing hold onto the other girl's wrist and pointing at it. My eyebrow rose out of reflex. If it got too serious, it'd be my internal instinct to get involved. Whenever a fight (of any kind) dawned, I just had to step in. The firey feeling begging to be pushed out in some way.

Emotionally, mentally, and physically.

Hopefully, not physically.

Emotionally meant that I had writhing fury demanding to be used. My screaming, yelling, and threatening proved so. Now the girls were in a screaming match. It must've been something pretty drastic.

My instinct finally kicking in, I stalked forward, stopping behind the girl with her back turned. The Latina immediately stopped talking, dropping the girl's wrist. The girl's confusion must've shown through on her face, because the Latina pointed up at me.

Hesitantly, the brown-haired girl turned around, showing her face.

* * *

><p><em>Ally POV<em>

Trish had looked down at my flaming hand. I tried to draw the attention away.

"Whaaaat?" I squealed, putting my hands on my hips and shuffling my feet on the floor. I disliked her wording of 'you're on fire'.

Trish crossed her arms, narrowing her eyebrows. "You said you had a fever. Isn't that what's going on?" she asked quizzically. I went ballistic, my arms flailing.

"NO! Uhh, yeah! NO! I don't get sick! Being sick is gross! I don't like to get sick! THERE'S NOTHING WRONG WITH ME! IS THERE SOMETHING WRONG WITH YOU? 'CAUSE THERE'S NOTHING WRONG WITH ME! HEALTHY AS A HORSE! WHY ARE YOU ASKING SO MANY QUESTIONS!?" I cried out bewilderedly, speaking in a rambled tone at the top of my lungs.

Trish's eyes were wide. "Ally.. you okay?" My eyes still wide, I crossed my arms over my chest. "Yep.." I told her slowly. The heat I was feeling was literally like I was on fire. I wanted to yell out in pain.

Trish was staring at me, eyeing me up and down. she knew that there was something wrong with me. "Ally, you can tell me, you know."

I couldn't control anything. "Who the _hell_ do you think I am!? I'm not 10 years old! I'll tell you what I want! You don't _FUCKING_ own me!" I screamed in her face. I tried to gain control, tried to apologize and walk away. Instead, I had pushed Trish away from me firmly, with both of my tiny arms, making her stumble. She narrowed her eyes and locked her hand around my wrist, yelling back.

"THIS ISN'T YOU! Why can't you just tell me, Ally!?" she yelled. I set my jaw, snarling at her. Using as much strength as I could, I tried to break free from her grasp. Her palm had to of been burning from my heat.

Trish looked up above my head. Was I on fire? The angry feeling in my stomach dissolved. Her face had a sign of hurt, anger, and curiosity. She immediately lowered her hand from my wrist, looking at me with a questioning look.

Returning the look back to her, she had pointed up uneasily above me. I gulped, then slowly twirled around, craning my neck.

* * *

><p><em>Austin POV<em>

I was surprised to see Ally, who was releasing ragged breaths from her throat. Probably all worked up from screaming at her friend.. or whoever that one girl was.

Unlike her character, Ally narrowed her eyes. "What do **you** want?" she hissed. Something really was wrong. "Nothing in particular." I lied through my teeth. Her face was pale and sweaty, her eyes sunken. I squinted down at her, trying to read her emotions.

"Then leave." she commanded, clenching her fists at her sides. She was probably angered by my casuality. My foot crossed in front of the other, the toe pointing into the ground with my heel up. Both my hands were in my pockets. I pulled one of them out to rest on her shoulder. She abruptly shook her shoulder violently, making me lift my hand slightly. I clamped it down on her shoulder. At my actions, her glare became deeper.

"Can't do that now, princess. I can tell something's up with you. Plus, there's nobody to talk to." I motioned behind her, where her friend had disappeared. She spun her head around, to see that I was right. She growled, looking back up at me. "See what you did?" she snarled. "I was trying to solve something."

"By screaming at whoever that was?" I retorted. This girl was confusing.

She scoffed, once again shaking her shoulder violently. Dropping my hand from her shoulder, I shoved it back into my pocket, my other hand securing the strap of my shoulder bag that I had no use for.

"I was trying to tell her that I didn't need her help." she said. She had calmed down some. "You could've easily said it differently." I told her, crossing my arms over my chest. Her fury sparked again. "_YOU KNOW WHAT-_-" she began.

I clamped my hand down on her shoulder again, releasing some of my blistering heat. She jumped back. "What the heck!? Your hand is.." I raised my eyebrow, awaiting her answer. "Freezing.." she muttered. Woah, wait a second here.

"No it wasn't!" I exclaimed, taken aback. How the hell was THAT freezing?

She was peering down at her shoulder, taken aback as well. "Why are you so cold?" she wondered aloud, brushing her hand over the spot I touched.

"Hold on.." I mumbled, dropping my shoulder bag to the floor. The school bell rang, but we both ignored it. "Don't freak out." I warned. She had completely calmed down, her confusion and wonder masking her anger. The innocent look had returned to her face. "Why would I freak out?" she asked pleasantly. I took a deep breath, raising my finger up to her shoulder level. I kept it a safe distance away, then lit an ember onto it.

Her eyes widened, staring at the flame. It crackled, wavering as I pushed it up higher for her to see it closer. She then started to raise her finger to it. I pulled it back. "You shouldn't do that if you don't want to get burned." I told her.

She rolled her bright, brown eyes. To my utter shock, she eased her finger to the flame, her finger going through it. "It's cold.." she whispered. My eyebrows glued together the whole time, she dropped her finger from the ember. I blew it out on my finger, staring at her calm expression.

"So.. you're not surprised that I can light myself on fire?" I asked dully. I was expecting a bigger reaction. "Well, yeah, I'm surprised. At least it explains your temper." she stated.

I laughed shortly, making her look up at me. "My temper? Ally, you're even worse than I am."

She paused, blinking up at me. "So I'm like you?" she questioned, a scared edge to her tone.

"Depends. Wanna find out?"

* * *

><p><strong>Checkadamate. Alright, this took forever to publish. Don't look at me like that, blame Tumblr. 8c<strong>

**Credits:**

**[1]: I DO NOT OWN AUSTIN AND ALLY!**

**[2]: "And if that's the case, then it's the end of the world." *Aherm* Chandler Bing, anyone? (I'm not even sure if that's the correct quote, but imma roll with it)**

**Hugs and Auslly;**

**Valerie x**


	5. Chapter 5

**Takes me forever to update, yadayada. (Roses and Blood - Chapter 12 is coming out February 5th? Idk) But *gaspp* we finally have some Auslly. *WinkWink* Toodle-oo.**

* * *

><p><em>Ally POV<em>

2 periods later, I sat in the empty Science room, watching Austin mix together random chemicals. "You know that by mixing those you could cause a fire hazard.."

Hearing Austin's familiar scoff, I peered up at him. "Exactly." he answered hollowly. "W-what!?" I spluttered. I began to get worked up, the heat coursing through me. Taking deep breaths, it slowed dramatically.

"If I light you on fire, you will absorb the heat." he told me. I swallowed the lump forming in my throat. "Or I might burn to ashes.." I replied squeakily. Austin sighed lowly, shaking his head. "Ally, I tried to burn your shoulder. You claimed that it was freezing. Sure, I used a low level of my heat, but it would make the regular person's skin red. Like they burned it on a stove or something." he explained.

"But I-" he cut me off with another explanation. "I also lit one of my royal embers. You eased your finger through it like it was nothing," he paused. "You're.. really confusing." He looked down at his chemical mix, which smelled awful. "And every time I try to figure out a reasonable solution, you go off and do something that overpowers the last thing."

Before I tried to tell him about my condition, I halted. "Royal embers?" I questioned, frowning. He frowned as well, looking into the empty space in front of him.

A few moments of silence.

* * *

><p>"Yeah.." he whispered, his voice gruff. His tone gave me chills, bumps forming on my skin. From the feeling, I heated up with embarrassment. He glanced over at me, his hazel eyes sharp. "Not..like it's my business." I squealed. "I-if you don't want to tell me.." Trailing off from my babbling, I noticed he was still giving me that sharp, striking look with his eyes.<p>

He ripped his gaze away, looking back down at the chemical creation. He completely changed the subject. "I don't think these chemicals will be enough." I peered down at the mix, which was calmly bubbling. "Wait here." he commanded.

He walked swiftly to the corner of the room. He dug through the teacher's desk, pulling out a small, orange rectangle. I only saw the shape of it; he pulled it out so fast. He moved back to the table, grabbing my wrist.

Pulling me to the center of the room, he hardly had to make an effort to do so. I wasn't fighting it, really. "The door's locked and the blinds are down, right?" he questioned urgently. I nodded, checking it from where I was standing. "Stand.. still.." He demanded. My knees bent and pushed together, my palms clenching the ruffles of my skirt, I held my head straight.

My breathing was rapid, my nervousness out in the open. He paced back about five feet, pulling out the orange rectangle from his jacket pocket.

_A lighter._

I gasped, my eyes wide. Remaining still, I burst out multiple excuses of why I didn't want to do it anymore. He ignored them all. "Austin, I'm not.." He held his wrist back, flicking his finger. A dangerous and burning flame escaped from it. He gave me a pointed look, asking me if I was ready.

I clenched my eyes shut, saying goodbye to my family in my head. I nodded cautiously, gulping. Waiting for a few eerily silent seconds, I popped open one of my eyes in confusion. Seeing Austin stand still, I opened my other eye. He abruptly threw the lighter overhand with such speed, I didn't even know how it remained lighted.

Before I knew it…

_**I was Engulfed in Embers.**_

* * *

><p><em>Austin POV<em>

I had to close my eyelids shut just to throw the damn lighter. The wide eyed look she gave me as the lighter hurdled towards her.. I'll never get it out of my head.

As she caught fire, all I heard was one of her yelps. No screams of pain, no immediate death, no freezing. She just stood, the fire spinning around her like harmless wind.

The lighter remained on the floor next to her foot, vacant of any flame. As the lighter had touched her skin, it just dropped.

The embers flaming around her looked to be swallowing her up, but I could still see her face as they spun around her body.

Her ivory skin was glowing against the flames, her face showing no signs of emotion. Her eyelids were lightly closed, like feathers.

It must've been a warm temperature, because she wasn't screaming from the cold or the heat. A comfortable warm. Like the fire felt like a blanket against her skin.

I watched in awe at her calm figure. It was nothing like I had ever felt or seen.

The flames immediately vanished into her skin, making her stumble. From my adrenaline, I caught up with time to catch her.

My heart was still beating fast from just watching her. Her body lay limp against my chest, but I felt her breathing.

"Ally?" I questioned, my voice rough. Now that she could handle flames that even I would feel the pain from, she intimidated me in a strange way.

"What was that?" she muttered against my skin. Her breathing was light and rapid, like she couldn't breathe in air before breathing it out.

I slid one of my hands down her arm, feeling her temperature. She had the same warmth as the average person did.

"I don't know.." I whispered, sliding my hand back up her arm. "See if you can light a flame." I inquired, stepping back.

I held her wrists lightly so she could regain her balance. She remained still, holding her hands at her sides. Little clouds of smoke arose from her fingertips, nothing more.

* * *

><p>She held her right hand up, turning it, gazing at the smoke. I stared upon it as well, watching it waft away, spinning in small circles as it went.<p>

It abruptly stopped flowing from her fingertips, flowing to the ceiling. I was thankful for the missing smoke detectors in the room. Even though it was a grave safety hazard..

She sighed. "No fire. Yet." she added stubbornly. I crossed my arms over my chest, watching her hands. She waved her hand around lightly.

I took a deep breath, watching her. "You're so different than the rest.." I mumbled absent-mindedly, still staring.

"Hm?" she hummed, looking up at me. "The rest?" she asked, tilting her head.

**Shit.**

"Uh.. people like us. You know, that can light themselves on fire." I lied, not looking at her. She nodded as if she understood, still looking at her hand. I released a shaky breath, anxious over what to say.

I couldn't tell her about my 'royalty'. Ugh, I loathe the word. Royalty(there's the horrible word again) ran in my blood for numerous generations. We weren't a certain breed of a human being.. but we were far from normal. You see, our gift dates back to the point where dragons lived among humans. They breathed fire through their lungs, not feeling the burning pain. Sighed small winds of smoke through their snouts. Great in size, it was no wonder why people thought they were dangerous. Only when angered, they would kill. We're all like dragons.

No, I'm not saying that we are dragons. But we do share the same common traits. When we heat up, we must unleash the heat in some way. Through any emotion. Happiness, Sadness, Anger, Embarrassment, Love…

Back to the point, I know that you have a question nagging at you in the back of your head..

_Who's we?_

The Ember Empire, of course. Which, of course, I rule. Because it's the modern world, we at the EE(It's what we call the empire for short), don't have a main 'camp' or 'land.' The EE is spread worldwide. Most of which are here in Miami. They just don't know it.

Unless you come in contact with us, then your inner flames won't spark. Ally.. I don't know about her. She had to have come from a branch of one of our Blazes. What Blazes represent, nobody truthfully knows. We've come to the conclusion that a Blaze is a clan. And a 'clan' would represent a family.

We're all different families. With different backgrounds. Different lifestyles. Plenty of things were different about all of us. Yet, we were all strung together with one thing.

**_Fire._**

* * *

><p><strong>CockadoodledoothecowgoesMoo. Short chapter? YAYYY. Lolno. I'm angry at myself for staying up late just to finish this, but, it's finally done! Buii!<strong>

**Credits:**

**[1]: I DO NOT OWN AUSTIN AND ALLY!**

**[2] Yeah… I have no idea where that fire backstory came from. Well, some of it needed to make sense.**

**Hugs and Auslly;**

**Valerie x**


	6. Chapter 6

**I feel awful. Tumblr and Twitter are stabbing me repeatedly. Nonetheless, I have updated Insight, Roses and Blood AND this in the same week. GIVE ME MY FAHKING MEDAL. (Jk)**

**The shortness of this chapter is homework's fault. And my birthday's fault. (February 27th, madafakas), but my family was forced to celebrate it today, for scheduling reasons. And it's been forever since I've last updated, so this is like MY birthday present to YOU guys. Makes no sense? Well, that's swell.**

* * *

><p><em>Ally POV<em>

"Again," Austin told me, not impressed by my lack of skill.

We were standing in my backyard after school, planning to see if I could try to get more than just smoke to rise from my fingers. Neither of us were expecting anything big, like when the lighter caught fire to me.. but it was more of a tutoring session. I love it when I can relate something to educational studies.

I inhaled calmly, my eyes closed. Austin stood behind me, palm poised over my shoulder. I felt his hot breath on my neck, because my hair was still put up. Ignoring the heat of his breath, I stood straight, feeling the autumn breeze bustle around me from the outdoors.

"This time, try to let my heat collide with yours," Austin instructed. I nodded, feeling my hair bounce.

"If it doesn't work, go back to self manipulation. Let yourself get angry. Even over something stupid or what happened a long time ago." he explained, hand still readied above my shoulder.

"Got it," I muttered. Taking in another breath, I awaited for the slightly chilling shock of his hand. Although he was using as much heat as he could muster, it wasn't warm like what I felt from the lighter's use.

Unexpectedly, he clamped his hand down on my shoulder. Feeling the almost icy touch, I followed his previous instructions from minutes before, reaching my right arm back and placing my hand over his. Trying to distract myself from the surge of energy that ran up my arm from his contact with my hand, I tried to merge my warmth with his. We stood there for a few moments of silence.

"Nothing." he told me gruffly. I bit my lip from his tone of voice. "Go with the anger."

I nodded, slightly disappointed when I had to lower my hand back down to my side. I thought of things that maybe angered me. Besides the heat surges that made me go off my rocker, I never truly got angry. At anything.

Instead of anger, I went for sadness.

* * *

><p><em>Austin POV<em>

The heat merge didn't work. Well, shit. "Nothing," I told her, feeling her soft hand in mine. "Go with the anger." Her ponytail bobbing as she nodded, she slowly dropped her palm to her side. Mentally burning myself for wanting her to hold my hand again, I awaited for her to try something else.

Silently, she raised her head up a bit. Probably trying to find something that angered her. Immediately, I stepped back a foot. Her fists clenched, I heard her take a deep breath.

For a second time that day, smoke rose from her fingertips, making thin, gray clouds spiral around her. No flames, just smoke.

She released shaky breaths, like she was struggling. My eyebrows furrowing, I figured she was in pain. "Stop, stop, let it go!" I demanded, worry rising in my throat. Ally collapsed onto the ground before me; onto her knees, forcing air into her lungs.

My mouth slightly agape, I took one step forward. She gasped in her breaths, sounding like she was sobbing. I remained alert, making sure if she was just caught off guard or really hurt.

Without my assistance, she got to her feet. Standing like a warrior in a field, she stepped upwards 3 feet and turned to face me. Hands shaking, I saw a small, bright orange dot forming in the center of her palm..

I took a few steps back, not sure of what she was doing. Her eyes full of sharpness and brightness, she rose her hand up for me to see. Surely enough, a small ember had lit onto her palm.

Astonished, I stepped up to her, taking her wrist lightly and bringing it up closer. Focusing on her face, I noticed she was smiling. It warmed my heart enough to raise a corner of my mouth. A shadow of relief cast over me.

"What about the heat merge?" she asked me. I blinked a numerous amount of times. Maybe so. "Here," I let her hand go, but she still had it raised to her chest level. Raising my hand up to hers, I let myself flare up to have a small orb light my palm.

We responded to one another like a mirror, holding up our flaming hands together, our palms flattened. She followed my hand movements, slowly pushing our inner flames closer together.

We were forming a fire ball.

* * *

><p><strong>Dundiggitydorks. Okay, this chapter was horribly short. My dearest apologies for that. I really wanted to update it for you guys, and this is all I gave you. Sorreh. 8c<strong>

**Credits:**

**[1]: I DO NOT OWN AUSTIN AN ALLY!**

**[2]: The "Again," line is from Twilight, kinda/sorta. You know, in Eclipse, during the training sequence? Ya, that.**

**Hugs and Auslly;**

**Valerie x**


	7. Chapter 7

**LAST CHAPTER WAS AWFUL. K. IT WAS ONLY 900 WORDS. So.. I'm gonna stay up for another 6 hours to finish this. You're welcome.**

**READ!: The story will now only be held in Austin's POV. I might add a tiny bit of Ally's here and there, but it'll remain as Austin's. So, there's the answer to your un-asked question(s).**

* * *

><p><em>Austin POV<em>

The sphere of flames began to truly form. Ally and I both used strong efforts to smooth it over, flames blanketing other flames. It looked more like a rock on fire than a pure sphere of embers. Almost lava-like. Maybe Ally's fire worked differently than mine..

The sphere was complete, and I took the first step back, nervously hovering my fingers under it so it wouldn't fall or explode. Ally and I quickly jumped back away from it, looking at it closely. Nothing happened. It had a slight crackling noise coming from it, as it slowly and gently rotated in a circle. Like the earth.

Ally gave me a pointed look. Remarkably, she remained calm. The fire hadn't upset her or angered her. Despite her falling over, she did extremely well. Better than I did. Looking back, I think I melted a stain glass window..

Not thinking, I smiled at her. Not a half-hearted smile, not a smirk, but a genuine smile. I hadn't truly smiled like that for years.

She gave me a close lipped smile back, motioning to the fire sphere. I peered at it, cautiously taking a step forward. Doing the same, Ally stretched her fingers forward. Steadily, she slid her two middle fingers into the sphere.

Her whole arm abruptly glowed, only at her veins. She looked like a skeleton, almost. Suddenly, every particle of her veins were highlighted golden.

Eyes widened, she pulled her hand back. The glowing immediately stopped. Looking down at her hand, she rotated it many times; like it was the cause of the glowing. Her eyes flickered up to mine. "See if it works on you." she implied.

I took another step forward, still unsure. "Go ahead." Ally pressed. I glared up at her for rushing me, then placed my hand inside of the sphere.

My body filled with a comfortable warm heat, making me shut my eyes. I hadn't felt that warm for a while..

"Austin," Ally interrupted. My eyelids lifted slowly. "Look down." Pursing my lips, I glanced down at my body. Instead of the veins glowing golden, they were a piercing red.

Ally eagerly reached her hand into the sphere as well, highlighting her veins once again. I felt some hotter heat roll in. Kind of.. burning. It had to of been Ally's..

My gaze switched over to her, and I almost did a double take. One half of her body was highlighted golden yellow, the other half red. Like she had been split in the middle.

Ally was staring at me. I must've looked like her. Half yellow, half red. My eyes flickered to hers, and I did all I could handle _not_ to do another double take. One of her eyes was a luminous yellow, the other eye a blood red.

That meant that I appeared the same. As I put my other hand in, her yellow eye slowly faded darker. Frowning at my face, Ally put her other hand in as well. Every time either of us moved, we both changed.

Both of her eyes were red. Our mouths were slightly agape as we stared in awe, each shocked into silence at our own appearances.

* * *

><p>Walking into school the next morning, I didn't know what to expect. Maybe some learning? Oh, no, far from that.<p>

How about burning my ex-girlfriend's hand during math class because she wouldn't shut the fuck up about Dallas? Yes, indeed.

Thankfully, Ally had stopped me from doing anything worse. She even made up the excuse that I had a rare skin condition whereas I actually burnt people. Meaning that if I ever got angry, there was this need for me to inflict that rare skin condition heat on somebody else.

A very random and outrageous theory, but it worked upon the nurse and the principal. I got a detention anyway, and Cassidy was going to be fine. So.. it's a lose-lose situation.

Ally and I were sitting in the office, waiting for the principal and the nurse for an update on Cassidy. Not like I cared, but Ally wanted to see how she was. Common, it was just a hand burn. I've been through worse and still didn't give a damn..

Then again, I could heat up to over 200 degrees and not give a damn.

In the office, Ally and I both sat in the waiting chairs, sitting face to face. Ally had her legs and arms crossed, looking at me. "What?" I questioned, getting tired of the look I was receiving from her.

"You know _what_," she hissed. "I know what Cassidy has done in the past, and I don't approve of it, but you cannot just resort to violence and **burning **someone because they said something that you didn't like." I heaved a gruff sigh, trying my best to look anywhere but her face.

"The bitch had it coming," I muttered. "She was sitting right in front of me. She knew that I would hear her say Dallas is better at 'it' than I am." I noted. Ally tensed up once again for my use of wordplay. "It's like she was fuckin' bragging. I may appear to be a tough guy, but I have feelings.." Grumbling the last part, I slouched into the chair, shaking my head.

Ally's face softened. Hearing some shuffling, peering upward, I noticed Ally was sitting down in the chair next to me. She leaned in closer, looking up at me. "Look, I know you're going through a hard time. You need to let out your feelings in a different way other than your embers."

I rolled my eyes. "There's no other way, Ally," I explained. "Other than fighting, nothing works." Ally quirked her eyebrow, then reached into a backpack at her feet. Squinting, I noticed she was pulling out her leather book that I saw on the first day I met her.

"There might be another way, Austin," she told me, a small smile forming on her face. Tilting my head, I took a deep breath. "And what's that?" I asked her, curiosity getting the best of me.

"_Music."_

* * *

><p><strong>WhurrsMeLuckyCharmz. Okay, I hope this longer chapter suited your 'needs'. (Cough) Even though my writing is horrible. (Cough)<strong>

**Buttttt, I'm going to be updating Insight later this week and I'll update Roses and Blood, as well. Crap, this gon' be a long week.**

**Thanks~!**

**Credits:**

**[1]: I DO NOT OWN AUSTIN AND ALLY!**

**[2]: Yellow and Red. RAURA COLORS. RAURAAAA COLORRSSSSSS. x3**

**[3]: Notice how I said Double Take in the first section of the chapter. "GONNA MAKE, MAKE, MAKE YOU DO A DOUBLE TAKE". c;**

**Hugs and Auslly;**

**Valerie x**


	8. Chapter 8

**Yeah, yeah. Haven't updated in a while. Be quiet. LOLNO I have no right to tell someone to shut up. Anyway, YOU GUYS SAW THE NEW AUSTIN & ALLY EPISODE. Austin loses his swag and gets stage fright. Me: *Inhuman noises* (Btw, yeah, I know this is an old[er] episode, it's just been that freakin' long since I posted the last chapter. I just came back to this story this morning. Don't kill me~)**

**Okokok, off topic. Alright; let's get to it.**

* * *

><p><em>Austin POV<em>

"Music-?" I began to question.

"-Mister Moon?" I'd heard the nurse call meekly from the doorway of her office, just a little bit to the side of the waiting chairs. She must've been scared to come near me because of my, excuse me while I scoff, "condition".

Still can't believe that they actually fell for that.

"Yeah?" I asked, turning my head slightly. The nurse visibly gulped. Ah, poor lady. See how my, uh, 'gift' effects people in more ways than I believe? I tried to soften my facial features to make myself appear calmer. It did no help.

"C-cassidy would like to have a word with you.." she mumbled, sneaking a glance at Ally behind me. "A-alone.." she had added shakily.

I nodded, then lifted myself off the chair. I wanted to see what the hell she wanted with me; but I had to keep my composure. What lie could I come up with this time?

Ally patted my wrist as I walked away, probably her rushed way of giving me reassurance. As if I needed any of it. I still slightly jumped.

It had to have been her skin temperature that did that.. despite that it was no longer freezing and that we each at the same blazing heat rushing through our bodies, but whatever.

Ew, the room smelled like medication and, strangely enough, mint. It bothered me. Too clean. Too.. sterile. Cassidy had her hand wrapped up in a gauze, and she was glaring at me. No, she was trying to burn a hole in my face with her eyes.

The nurse rushingly went out of the room, gently shutting the door behind her. Cassidy and I just stood there, each exchanging a stare of distrust, cruelty, and, well, hate.

"I can't believe you, Austin," Cassidy told me, her voice surprisingly harsh despite its high pitch. "I didn't even think you smoked, and now I have a huge-ass burn.." she told me. I blinked uncomprehendingly, not wanting to interrupt.

Maybe she could come up with a lie for me. If she were smart enough, which I'd highly doubted.

"What did I even DO?" she asked stupidly, making me laugh dryly. She scoffed, and crossed her arms, wincing slightly when she put pressure on the burn.

"Shall I list it off for you?" I asked rhetorically, straightening myself up from my sarcastic slouch. "You were screwing around with other guys behind my back, which, with the amount of cleverness YOU have, I'm shocked that I didn't find out after two whole days of you doing it."

Her overly-plucked eyebrows creased.

Suddenly she interrupted me just as I opened my mouth to add something.

"Then why were you dating me? I thought you were 'the player'. Did you fall in love with me or something? Is THAT why you were so jealous?" she questioned me, somehow sounding halfway logical. She sounded smug.

Stupid.. bit- witch. Ally had told me to ease up on my swearing. Not like I had gone along with it.. but.. yeah. Back to Cassidy. I still felt that at least HALF of what she said was pure garbage.

My eyes slowly retreated to the door, as I wondered if I should've just left the room right then. But I wanted to make her feel like sh- crap.

"Why would I fall in.." I held back my snort of disgust. "'Love' with someone like you, Cassidy? You were just the only girl in this school that was barely hot enough for me.. you helped keep my image. And how in the hell am I supposed to KEEP that image, mind you, if the little fucking slut is sucking some dude in a Janitor's Closet!?"

Cassidy frowned at me, her lip quivering. I'd feel bad, I truly would, if she wasn't, I don't know, Cassidy. Then again, the whole keeping my image thing was true. So, really, I was just being painfully honest. She should be grateful.

… God, I sound like an asshole.

* * *

><p><em><strong>That Same Day<strong>_

_Austin POV_

After the drama in the Nurse's office, I really wasn't in the mood to speak with anyone. Not even Ally.

I know what you're thinking subconsciously.

"Why does he care so much about Ally? They barely know each other.."

That's right. I DO barely know Ally, and I've already been to her house. Not like THAT's an important fact. But.. she was the only person I knew that went to my school that possessed the same powers as I did. Not (cough) royal embers (I still hate calling them royal), but definitely more powerful than the average firekeeper. I can't really explain, which is the only reason why I respect her moderately and stick by her. Do I like-like her? No. But I like her. As a person. As a fellow Blaze. That's all. I swear by my own flames that I do NOT feel that way about her. And it won't turn out that way. I'll make sure of it.

She's more of a little sister than someone I'd like.

Back to what I was saying, I really didn't want to speak with anybody. So I went to the place you'd never even imagine Austin Moon going.

The library.

Believe it or not, the library was a pretty nice place to hang out when I was ditching classes. It was quiet, the librarian never bothered me to go to class despite the fact I never checked out any books. I'd just go into the corner, sit in that dark violet chair, and pick up a very, very, old hard-cover book I had randomly opened one day- being forced to read in class caused this.

I had a feeling it had something to do with the Ember Empire, and our extremely dark past that my great, great, grandfather had been in the midst of.

Just the first page explained most, once you could read the faded writing on its yellowing pages:

_The lone ranger strides out across the ocean as light pierces through the clouds like beams penetrating through his soul through clouds of pain as he wonders carefully towards his destiny. The sword he carries glows bright with the flames of passion, intertwined with his soul as they burn brightly for redemption. The will of the water walker carries him across oceans, seas, lakes and rivers. The pain of his past fuels his passion to rise up and find the one true love he seeks. The flames of his sword burst forth with an aura of it's own the more he thinks of her. Alone now, but not for long, he strides out looking for the one, the one to share his life with and to protect. The angel's light shines down glimmering ever so gently with each step through the darkness of the clouds and illuminate his way into the shrouded mystery that is his future._

A man walking the path of a shallowing sea to find his love, his destiny, his future, with his sword alight with fire.

Interesting.

* * *

><p><strong>BadaBoomPow. OK, this chapter officially sucked. I hope to update more! :3 Sorry it took me a few weeks to get this done. ; - ;<strong>

**Credits:**

**[1]: I DO NOT OWN AUSTIN AND ALLY!**

**[2]: The lone ranger paragraph wasn't copied from anywhere, mind you, I wrote it on another site a year ago, remembered it, checked my notebook, and rewrote it. It sucked back then. .-.**

**Hugs and Auslly;**

**Valerie x**


	9. Chapter 9

**I haven't seen any of season 4 of Austin & Ally yet I'm continuing this after finally curing myself of writer's block.**

**Oh dear.**

* * *

><p><em>Austin POV<em>

Ally wasn't kidding when she said that a good way to let your feelings out is through music.

Don't you dare think that I'd start skipping down the school halls blasting Beethoven in my earbuds, and ballet twirling myself into class because that's what Ally had imagined and laughed her ass- head off about for a good five minutes.

As I was saying, music is a nice way to let your feelings out. I've always partaken an interest in many genres of music, and I can play practically every instrument. Yeah, yeah, you might be wondering:

"He always complains that he can't let his feelings out through anything except his embers, but he can play every INSTRUMENT? OH MY GOD."

Cool it with your drama, I can explain why you may be thinking this.

Ally explained to me that I need to actually try to express my feelings in music, instead of just excelling in playing its instruments. AKA: "Show emotion other than anger, dammit!".

Apparently, because (she claims) she's a songwriter, she can help me. All the while I need to help HER with her embers. She's trying to help me with her thing, and I'm trying to help her with mine. This is gonna be tricky, due to the fact that it involves having to do the thing we're trying to distract ourselves from to teach the other person how to do it. Ally really didn't think this through, but I'm not gonna tell her. She needs the guidance anyway.

Ever since I told Cassidy off, I've been hesitant to tell Ally about it. I know she'd flip out on me and possibly turn me to fucki- freaking ash. She has that ability, you know (probably because she's new). For some reason she has more scorching embers.

Fucking shit, she's technically hotter than me.

…. I need to go mark two tallies on my 'swear chart' now.

* * *

><p>On Monday, I walked into class fifteen minutes early with Ally by my side. Don't take me as the punctual kind, only Ally would come to an empty English classroom to look at some books and want me to come along. She wants to 'expand my horizons'. I could expand the horizons with my embers but nooooo, that's messing with our solar system. Whatever. Nerds.<p>

Ally walked into Mr. Galloways' storage closet, as he gave her permission to look at the mini library in there. The books in the bookshelves that aligned the whole back of the classroom were assigned to each and every student, to make sure that they were reading, so we couldn't use those. I already read mine before, back in seventh grade, but my grades are sh- crappy, so I'm obviously a stupid high-schooler who's more content with a junior high kids' book. Whatever… dumbfucks.

Tally.

"Austin, you don't have to help with these heavy books or anything~" Ally said sarcastically from the storage room, and I rolled my eyes. "If they're heavy, they're textbooks. We already use those for classes. Come on, Ally, some classics have gotta be in there." I also said in a sarcastic tone, and she heaved a gruff sigh, which I knew she got from me. "Fine." she said simply. I smiled at my feet knowingly at her attitude.

After a few minutes of silence, I began lighting then blowing out an ember on my finger out of boredom.

Luckily, I had just blown out my twelfth little ember when I heard the door creak open. "In here," I heard a female voice speak up, "Nobody's gonna find us."

Fu- freaking Cassidy.

And guess who was with her? If you guessed Dallas, you're incorrect. It was the new kid Trent.

"Ahem." I grunted just before he was about to set her onto the teacher's desk. An irritating squeal left Cassidy's mouth as she heard me. "M-Mr. Galloway?" she questioned.

"Oh shit.." Trent whispered.

"Cassidy. Shitty to see ya." Tally. I flipped the lightswitch on that was right by the storage room. Both of them cringed from the sudden light exposure. She gasped and then gave me the ugliest glare I think I've ever witnessed. She purposely put her injured hand on display. Well, not really injured, the bandage had been taken off, but a red scab led from the tip of her finger to her knuckles. Served her right. "What are you doing here, asshole?" she sassed.

"Lookin' for something. Unfortunately, skank wasn't it." She scoffed and hopped off the desk, pressing herself into Trent's arms. He awkwardly wrapped them around her.

"Aye, Austin! I think I found some-" Ally walked out of the storage room holding a pile of about… four books. Wasn't she complaining about having to lift them earlier? I rolled my eyes as she stopped in her place, eyeing Cassidy and Trent. "Ah.. hiya." She greeted awkwardly, shuffling her feet.

Cassidy gave her a disgusted sneer. "Ugh, it's the geek. Still have no idea what the fuck you see in her, Austin." She had stepped away from Trent and began checking her reflection in her phone's camera. I honestly have no idea what came over me, but I always felt the need to use theatrics in front of Cassidy. Her reactions were worth any effort.

"Hm, probably 'cause she's better than you in… every way." Ally would have been blushing hardcore if her embers were cooler. I took a swaggering step towards her and grabbed the books out of her arms, leaning in closely 'till our faces were inches apart. "Thanks, Alls.." I murmured, smirking. She gave me an accusing and bemused stare as I stepped away to set the books down.

"And Cass, I mean _every_ way." I repeated, then winked suggestively. It was fun to fu- screw around.

Ally's squawk of surprise nearly made me burst out laughing. I had to tightly purse my lips and pretend to examine the books in front of me. It was so hard to keep composure with Cassidy's eyes bulging out of their sockets and Ally's jaw dropped wide.

"What-fucking-ever, Austin. We're leaving." Cassidy grabbed Trent's hand after he slipped me a thumbs up with it, and stalked out of the room. After the door slammed shut, I collapsed onto the table in front of me in a laughing fit. "D-did you see her face?" I said to Ally indirectly while chuckling. After a few moments, I had calmed down a lot and all that was heard was my breathing. That was weird.

I turned around to face Ally, who was still staring at me with her mouth wide open. I held back another laughing fit and I quirked my eyebrow.

"Is your open mouth an invitation or are you struggling to generate the situation that just unfolded?"

"What on earth do you mean an invi- oh, _shut up_!" She whacked my arm and turned around to go back into the storage room as I burst out laughing again. She was already used to my lewd humor and I couldn't help but admire her even more for it.

I already forgot completely about what happened with Cassidy.

* * *

><p><strong>Afrocapabro. I swear that my chapters seem long but nothing ever freakin' happens in them. I promise that this'll change starting soon.<strong>

**Credits:**

**[1]: I DO NOT OWN AUSTIN AND ALLY!**

**[2]: I hope this chapter was as funny to you as it was to me. xD**

**Hugs and Auslly;**

**Valerie x**


	10. Chapter 10

**I've had this whole chapter written since a week before Halloween of 2015. Bare that in mind.**

* * *

><p><em>Austin POV<em>

Later on (after we found a ton of books), I told Ally about the little conversation I had with Cassidy. Her response was the opposite of pretty. And very bossy. "Be respectful to your peers, even if they're your exes!" this, "You've already hurt her enough!" that. I repeatedly reminded her that what Cassidy had done LED me to do the things I did (in one case, an uncontrollable urge to turn her skin raw); she had just cheated on me with Dallas the week previous. The fuck happened to him? (I'm permitted to swear once a day, mind you)

Anyway, trying to explain that to Ally was like talking to a brick wall. Layered with concrete. Covered by soundproof glass. While wearing really good earmuffs. She insisted that I apologize, but the damage had already been done. Morally and physically.

Every time Cassidy caught me or Ally's eye in the hallway, we nearly felt a hole burn through us. Not literally, of course, as it's more probable that I'd be the one to burn a hole through _her_. No matter, Cassidy was easily replaceable. I mean, I don't currently have a replacement, but.. I'll work on it.

Because Halloween was nearing, Dez was growing more and more obnoxious with bringing his turtle over to my house to try on little outfits, and then ask for my opinion. He could easily send me pictures but Dez always used the complicated route whenever he could. I grew used to it but, if he wasn't my best friend, I can't even begin to describe the things I would do to have him and his turtle spring off my porch and into Disneyworld. They would fit in most there.

"So, Austin," said Dez, who was trying to keep some cowboy hat on his turtle's head, "You know that new Dawson girl? Ally?" I grunted once in reply. How couldn't I know her?

"Yeah, why?" I said in a bored tone. I was messaging some girl from Marino High who obviously wanted more than just to chat. I truly wasn't interested though, which is strange for me. I was too busy with plans to train Ally-

"-then Trish was really upset. It was the first time she's ever called me first." I had completely zoned out. "Uh.. is Trish the curly-haired chick?" He nodded as he fitted a vest over the turtle's shell.

"That Ally girl seemed really nice at first, but the things she said to Trish, though.. can't dare to repeat 'em." He checked his turtle over. "How does this look? Cowboy professor." I merely glanced at the turtle before back at Dez, then set my phone beside me. "Ally _is _nice. She just.. got angry. Like I do." I didn't want to make it black and white for Dez that Ally was just like me. He needed to get better at figuring shit out by himself. Oh, dammit, I swore. Fuck, I did it again!

… Three tallies.

"Austin, I hate to be the one to break it to you buddy, but the reason that girls get angry may not be how-" I tore one of my converse off my foot and threw it at him; he easily dodged it. I felt a familiar hot sizzling sensation go down my spine. "No you dipshit!" Tally. "She… I… We both.." I searched my brain for a way to put it. "_Get heated_." That answer was obvious enough.

Dez stared at me for the longest time, cradling the damp turtle in his arms. "Austin, I've told you this before, I don't wanna know about your personal sex life." It was my turn to stare at him for a long time until I took my other shoe off and chucked it at him. This time, it hit him square in the shoulder. "Oww, what was _that_ for!?" he complained, setting the turtle in his lap as he sat on the floor. "I mean that we both have embers." I tried calming myself by thinking of a Yiruma melody. It cooled me a bit. I grabbed my water bottle from behind me and unscrewed it.

Dez, however, was gaping at me. "Really? Is she the empress?" The water had just entered my mouth before I spit it back out at his question. I spluttered and coughed, giving him a wide-eyed look. "No way. I'm the only royal member in this part of Miami, Dez." It felt as if I were trying to prove it to myself. "Ally just moved here, right? She was probably a royal member in _another _part of Miami." I shot him a glare because he made a fair point. I put the lid back onto the bottle irritably.

"It's not impossible.. but I don't like Ally like that." Was I telling the truth? I didn't know. "Well, Moon, don't hurt her feelings. She'll be your wife eventually." I had no shoes to throw at him, so I settled for my mother's expensive table lamp before I heard a knock on my front door.

"AUSTIN WILL GET IT!" Dez hollered on the top of his lungs. I scoffed and lazily lifted myself off the chair, walking to the door. I had stopped just next to my fishtank and peered into it, watching the fish. It was told that watching fish in a fish tank relieved stress, so naturally; I got a fish tank to calm me down when I wanted to use my flames. This was Dez's idea, though.

Another few knocks, this time they were angrier. I frowned at the door before proceeding to open it to reveal someone. Ally. She looked, well..

_Pissed._

She clutched her bag in her hand angrily and shoved passed me, throwing the bag down and sitting in my chair. She didn't bother to acknowledge Dez, who stared at her with big, frightened eyes.

"You will not _fucking _believe what my dad said this morning." She spat, crossing both her arms and legs. Dez gave me an apologetic look, like 'wow, sorry you're marryin' this chick!'.

I gave her a stern look; this is a habit that I developed from _her_. "Isn't it you who makes me mark down whenever I swear and attempt to prevent me from swearing?" I picked her bag off the floor and set it on the small coffee table. Her embers must've been heating up again, what with all this uncharacteristic behavior.

We obviously weren't working hard enough on mood control.

"Ugh, shut up. Anyway, the old bastard went away for an accordion convention—a fucking convention for accordions of all things—and locked the doors of Sonic Boom, our music store, without fucking notifying me. My songbook is in there, dammit! Plus my piano and all of my songwriting instrum-" I interjected. "Is your songbook that brown journal thing with an A on it?" She nodded impatiently, giving me a 'duh' look.

"It's.. right there. In your bag." I murmured. Thus it was. It stuck out of the corner of the bag, nearly falling out onto the table. She looked down at it with her eyes, and her face softened. Her body unstiffened itself, and she stood up from the chair gently. "Oh.." Her voice's softness returned. "Would ya look at that..?" She whispered awkwardly, reaching forward to get it.

As she got up, Dez did as well, with his bag of turtle clothes and his bag of camera equipment on one shoulder, and his turtle rested unsafely upon his other. "Gotta go now, bye." He said quickly, not looking back as he, like the wuss he was, practically ran out of the house.

Ally and I stood there in silence. I could pretty much hear her blood boil. "Why the _fuck _didn't you tell me Dez was here!? He could have let my secret out! Or at least spread rumors about me being a bitch!" She began to pace, and all I did was frown.

"Ally, it's not just your secret, it's mine as well. Besides, Dez has been my friend for years. He already knows about the whole thing. Embers and the Ember Empire and all that. Hell, he was there through all of my moodswings growing up." She seemed to understand, and she plopped back into the chair, rubbing her temples. She was frustrated with herself.

I heard her sniffle. "A-austin, what if this never stops?" she weeped quietly. "I flipped out so badly on my dad over the phone.. and I threw it at the Sonic Boom doors, which are glass. I broke my phone and there's a gaping hole in the door… oh, god.." She buried her head in her hands.

Not saying a word, I crouched down by the chair and wrapped my arms around her, in which she leaned into me. Our heat collided, and a soothing warmth enclosed around us. Her head rested upon my shoulder as she cried into my [brand new, by the way] shirt. "It'll get better, Ally.. I promise.." I whispered into her hair.

We could only hope so.

* * *

><p><strong>Gottagonowbye. Okay, so.. there's a lil' contradiction in this chapter that I'll address later. (YES THIS WAS PLANNED) Can ya spot it? *Wink* Cause I don't remember Austin telling Ally about the Ember Empire. OHOOOHOHOHOHOHOO SPOILERS.<strong>

**Credits:**

**[1]: I DO NOT OWN AUSTIN AND ALLY!**

**[2]: The Yiruma song Austin was thinking of is called 'Kiss the Rain'. Listen to it, it's lovely. ; u ;**

**[3]: I'm writing this in my Algebra class and this kid next to me keeps staring at the screen and giving me weird looks. I ain't happy.**

**Hugs and Auslly;**

**Valerie x**


End file.
